Sonya
|place=16/22 |challenges=2 |votesagainst=4 |days=10 }}Sonya is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Sonya Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? . I’m absolutely someone who is driven by my analytical approach to well… just about anything. My whole life, I’ve been told to stop thinking and just let loose. I’ve historically played survivor in such a way that I overthink everything. I’m constantly thinking about what sort of links connect every player. Also, as much as I love making friends and keeping promises, I know that deception is a part of this, and I can put my heart in check so that I can deceive people without fear that I could be ruining a friendship. I’ve always said that if this person is really my friend, then they’ll understand that it’s all just a fun pastime and that we can always make up after a season. So all in all, I would fit much better into the Mind-dominant tribe, but that isn’t to say that I don’t have a big heart. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? I think a season with this theme can teach us a lot about people who approach challenges differently. I might start on a tribe of likeminded people, but at some point I'm going to have to play with people who approach life completely differently. I hate to say stuff like "I'll learn a lot about myself", because it's cheesy but it's also true. Every org I end up encountering new strategic/social situations that force a new skill out of myself that I never knew I had. And that's the main thing I love about every season of this game. It's always super different, there are infinite combinations and possibilities of what could happen, and it's really all about how you adapt and learn from everything that gets thrown at you. I also hope to get the win/cash prize/glory/etc... What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? I've come to appreciate that I don't jump to conclusions about people. I think giving everyone a chance has introduced me to some fabulous individuals. As for flaws... I just don't think I have anything I want to change... Nah, I think I could always work on my cough anxiety. Everyone deals with it and everyone can work on it. I've just realized that a lot of the problems I run into in life can be linked back to it, so I'd like to "vote anxiety out". How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I've only been in a handful of orgs so I'm not sure if there's any one strategy I can say I veer towards. Some trends are: - Become an easy first out. - Use that as a stepping stool to cause chaos. - Make a comeback with a self fulfilled underdog storyline. - Target the shady lady archetype (Natalie) at final 9. - Become the frontrunner at final 8. - Become a target at final 7. - Win out. - Win at final tribal. - Repeat. I suppose jumping into a season like this, I'd like to try to "play more with my heart", be a bit more personable, really let my inner beauty shine like my exterior beauty, but I can't make any promises Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Although Sonya was eliminated after Nick M., they were ranked lower due to their tribe scoring lower than Grimstad in the Individual Immunity challenge. *Sonya received 3 votes in the Fan Favorite Poll in ''Norway''. Category:Contestants Category:Ambiguous Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Narvik Tribe Category:Nesbyen Tribe Category:16th Place Category:Survivor: Norway